


The Angelic Princess and her Demonic King

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Series: Situations of Seras Victoria [9]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21





	

In a small kingdom, a young princess was standing outside on a balcony of the castle she was raised in. Her name was Sarah Ann Victoria and she was beloved by everything and everyone in this castle, from animals to royalty loved the sweet, innocent princess. She was a bit on the naive side, but no one would take advantage of her as they would have to face the hellish fury of the entire kingdom of Britannia and Europe along as all the people who respect and admire her.

She was an age of nineteen, but her voluptuous figure said otherwise. Her figure is a perfect hourglass, her body fit like a glove into a pure white dress, trimmed with lace, bringing out her pale skin, her innocent blue eyes that shine like sapphires with a pair of earrings and a silver necklace sitting on her neck. Her hair was blonde that reached down to her back.

The young princess was about to be married to a prince of a faraway country, but she didn't recall, ever meeting him. She just hoped he was nice to her and was able to visit her family often.

She walked out of her bedroom and went out to her porch that overlooked the garden she spent most of her days in, enjoying the flowers and secretly helping several of her workers, who she named friends instead of the help. She stepped towards the edge of the terrace and looked over her garden, she played in since childhood. She took a deep breath as she looked at her garden hopefully one of many times as she turned away from the terrace. She was about to step inside until a dark shadow enveloped her and carried off with the breeze.

"Princess, your prince has... arrived?" A maid said, as she stared at the empty room, the terrace doors open wide and she rushed out to the terrace and she looked down the railings and didn't see anything out of normal. However as she was about to step into the room, she stumbled upon a golden flat slipper and she paled in horror, considering that the slipper was Seras. She loved those slippers, they were her mother's last present to her.

She rushed down and raised the alarm. Sarah Ann Victoria was missing.

In a castle far away, we find the missing princess away on a comfortable scarlet mattress, but one of her slippers were missing. Sarah or the name she has asked people to called her since she was five, 'Seras' slowly roused from her short sleep and rubbed her eyes.

'Huh, I don't recall going back inside to take a short sleep. Did one of the maids, find me outside on my terrace asleep and place in my bed?' Seras thought as she looked around.

However, as she did, a knot formed in the pit of her stomach grew tighter and larger seeing that her room was large but simple. Her white fluffy carpet surrounding her bed was nowhere to be seen and in its usual place was black polished tile, the bed she slept on had scarlet covers with black satin instead of white and sky blue covers she was used to. She checked her body to see anything out of place, there was none except for her dress. Her once floor length, pure white dress with a small v-neck that gave a small look of her cleavage and her sleeves that were embroidered with lace. The dress she was wearing now, is sparkling silver that stopped mid-thigh and her long sleeves were open with slits, the small v-neck was now larger and went down below her breasts, but the dress held up.

Her face flushed with mortification at the new dress she was wearing. It was not like anything she ever wore, she saw a few women wear something close to this, but she couldn't even fathom how they could wear such an open attire without dying of embarrassment. She shuddered and rubbed her arms as she felt a draft come in, but she didn't know from where. She just knew she had to leave and contact her people. Her father and new husband must be worried sick.

Back to the Victoria Castle, chaos was everywhere. The princess is missing and she has been kidnapped. Some thought she had left the premises, but she was wearing her late mother's shoes at the time and one was missing so that was ruled out, Seras would never leave her mother's shoes alone.

Maid and butlers, young and old raced around the castle and the father of Seras, Matthew Charles Victoria, which he kept the last name of his late wife, Jessica Maria Victoria who was the heir of the Victoria line. His new wife, however, Rosaria Anita Victoria is his second wife, but only held the last name in place, no value to be heard of, except for her. She is a beautiful woman, but she was rotten. She married King Victoria and despised Seras. Most could see how she treated Seras, but Seras never said anything bad about her so they could nothing but watch as she was mistreated.

Jessica wanted to get rid of Seras and so came the arranged marriage. Her husband to be is named Harrison 'Pip' Bernadotte was to be Seras intended, he was perfect because he has always kept an eye on her, even though he was either blocked by someone who knew of his not-so-good intentions for the princess or blocked by Seras' nativity.

He wanted her body and would never let her go from his castle as soon as he married her, but he was growing irritable with the lack of the busty woman that was going to be his wife.

He would soon find out that his lustful thoughts about a naive and innocent Seras would have punishments.

...But, we will get to that later. Back to Seras.

The young woman was leaving the scarlet room and entered into the hallway. The floor cold, but she tried to find her way around. She knew it was castle because of the stone walls and the feel of power around her. She found a set of stairs leading to the floor below and she went downstairs. Unaware that a pair of sunset colored eyes were following her every move.

Soon the pair of eyes melded with a body to match. The eyes belonged to a young, well-built man who was in his mid-to-late twenties and he wore a black fitting suit that showed off his sculptured body with brown horse riding boots and white gloves. He had a flowing red jacket that made his features stand out, his pale skin with his full lips, a sharp nose which gave him a look of a dark aristocrat.

He snapped his fingers and a shadow knelt before him.

"Make sure she goes where I want her." A baritone voice said.

"Yes, my Lord." A female's sultry voice said, before disappearing.

The powerful young man was named Vlad Tepes, Dracula, the Blood Drinker, the Impaler, the list goes on. He goes by the reverse form of the name Dracula, Alucard.

He disappeared into the shadows and appeared into the dining room where he would meet his new wife.

Seras looked both ways, the floor was polished and the stone walls were cold and rough. Torches lit up the hallway as Seras moved about, trying to find a way out, not recognizing that she is being led toward the dining room, not the exit.

She pulled open the heavy door and let herself inside and finds a table fill exquisite meals that made her eyes sparkle. As she neared the table, a baritone voice rang out. "You know, it's not nice to invite yourself in, without an introduction."

Seras nearly jumped six feet in the air, as she felt her heart pound against her chest as she raised a hand to her breast to slow down her racing heart. The disembodied voice came from the young man who sat in his throne-like chair sipping a glass of blood and wine, swirling around absentmindedly as he stared at Seras.

Seras shifted from left to right, as she covered her chest with arms, her dress suddenly felt very short and she felt vulnerable in the presence of his stare.

"Um, Sir. Who are you? I'm sorry if I interrupted your meal, but I do not know how I got here." Seras asked, innocently.

Alucard barely hid a smirk, she was so innocent, it made want to take her now, but he would steady his hand for now.

"Why don't you come and join me?" Alucard said, gesturing to the chair next to him.

"I don't wish to intrude on your meal, good sir. But, I really must get home. My family is probably worried sick about me."

Alucard didn't even blink at that and repeated his statement with a bit of his authority, but to his slight surprise, the young woman didn't flinch under the power of his voice, which made many soldiers tremble and made him raise an eyebrow. He placed his glass of wine down and looked at the interesting girl in front of him as she came forward and sat down in the offered seat.

She sat with her legs closed and right foot under the left, placing her hands on her thighs that were not covered by the dress which seemed more like a night shirt than a dress. She blushed under his watchful eye as he grabbed a glass filled with red wine and gave it to Seras, who politely took it and thanked him.

She lightly sipped it and smiled when the taste of the red wine hit her tongue. She learned how to tolerate alcohol at the age of 14, so she could hold her own and would not be taken advantage of if she ever drank around others.

She finished the wine with a light smile and place as she remembered when she was younger, but it turned into a grimace when other memories surfaced.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"No sir, I am fine. Thank you for the wine, but-"

"No buts, dear princess. Join me, it is just one meal with me. Indulge me, just this once." He said, holding up one finger.

"O-okay."

Seras then spent the meal with Alucard, tasting many dishes she never thought she would try again and she ate to her heart's content. She loved the flavors that danced around her taste buds.

She engaged in conversation with the handsome man, the conversation started off light and then they got into Seras' home life, how she was restricted to have and do certain things in life since the age 16 and how her stepmom would try her best to make her as miserable as possible.

Alucard replied back with small stories of his success and how he got this castle.

A small part of her, that she kept hidden deep inside her mind told her it was the step-mother fault and that she hated her as she hated them. For their looks, their innocence and their luck in life. She once again, grimaced at the dark thought, which made Alucard frown.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, at seeing her grimace.

"No, I am fine, thank you very much, sir." She lightly smiled at him.

"Sarah?"

"Please, call me Seras."

"What an interesting name."

"Thank you but, you still have not told me your name."

"Tepes, Vlad Tepes or better known as Dracula. Pleased to meet you, Sarah or Seras Victoria." He smirked at her paling features.

"D-Dracula? As in The Impaler?" Seras stuttered out.

A large smirk which showed off his fangs gave her the answer she needed.

Her mind flashed back to all the stories she heard about him, the monster that could not be killed no matter what or who faced him. Destroying armies, burning down kingdoms, crushing kings, royalty, and peasantry alike with no qualms. Impaling all those who oppose him and setting their rotting, maggot-filled, bleeding corpses some of whom have been alive from hours to days have their lives ebbed away, little by little, their last hours spent in torment as the sounds of haunting laughter rang in their ears following them to their deaths.

Seras could not stop herself from slightly shaking, at the man at her side but forced herself to stop trembling to place the wine glass back on the table.

"I see. Thank you for inviting me to your table, but I really must be going." Seras said, moving to leave.

Alucard grabbed her arm and gently pulled her towards him, which ended up having her in his lap.

"S-sir?" Seras said, trying her best to be as still as possible.

"You don't need to leave Seras. You could stay with me, away from your step-mother. The woman who made you miserable for years, you don't have to hold it in anymore."

She violently fought the urge to flinch, his words affected her and they both knew it, she felt support and comfort from him as her body fit his in his lap. She couldn't help but blush at the feeling of his crotch underneath her butt.

Alucard entwined his fingers with hers as he pulled her closer to his chest.

"I-I" Seras couldn't get out the words she wanted to say.

She was getting lost in his fiery eyes and she was an inch away from kissing him until her lips finally met with his. It soon started as a peck and then soon it became more lustful. His tongue slipped between her lips, tasting her.

However, Seras need for air became apparent and so he ended the kiss, with her cheeks dusted pink as he removed his mouth from hers. Placing another on her cheek making the blush heavier.

"You enjoy it?"

Seras turned her face away from his, but they both knew the answer, she did enjoy it.

He made her feel things that she hadn't in a long time. She felt empowered and it made her smile but her mind went back to her father and how she had a husband waiting for her.

She shook her head and got up from his lap, turned to face him and bowed.

"I, I'm sorry. I can't. I have a husband to be waiting for me and I must be going." Seras said, trying to force down her disappointment and sadness at leaving the unique man who made her feel and experience many things.

He got up from his seat and walked up to her and she let him pull her into his chest, entwining his fingers between hers, like a couple about to dance.

"You're not going to let me go, are you Vlad?"

"Call me Alucard and no."

Seras smiled and said, "I will not give in so easily."

"Oh? Many would be begging for their lives, not banter with me."

"I am not like most people."

"Which is what I enjoy," Alucard said, capturing her lips once more.

Seras pressed herself against him as Alucard used his shadow powers to transport the pair to his chambers. Placing Seras in the middle of his large king-sized mattress, her blonde hair spread out around her head like a halo, her short white dress, outlining her body and her long legs. She is beautiful and pure and it made his cock twitch in his pants.

Alucard crawled into the bed half naked, with only his boxers on, trapping Seras between his arms, moving his hands to caress her body, from her cheeks to her neck to her breasts and then stopping at her hips, gripping her firm ass cheeks. Which made Seras gasp and turn her face to the side away from the chuckling man above her.

She looked at his chiseled features as he grinded himself against her, rubbing his hands through her hair as he gave her a lustful kiss as he grabbed her breasts in her lovely short dress and then stripped it off of her, leaving her bare as she gripped his arms. A blush lit up her face as she looked at him, tugging at his boxers which soon disappeared into the shadows.

Alucard whispered promises of happiness, power and never having to be alone anymore, or having to keep burying your emotions for the sake of others. All she had to do was give herself to him and... she did.

He lined himself at her entrance and as she accepted his proposal with a quick thrust that buried himself inside of her as he swallowed her screams with a kiss as a single tear fell only from the pain, she was no longer a virgin anymore.

She held onto his shoulders as he took her, slamming inside of her as Seras moved with him as his thrusts became deeper and harder her nails dug into his shoulders, Seras leaned into him, making take a seat on the bed as she bounced on his cock.

He took one of her nipples into his mouth making her gasp for air as he fucked her relentlessly, his cock in her vice-like grip pulling as he went out and sucking as he came in, her moans doing wonders on his cock.

Seras could feel heat pooling in the pit of her stomach and her nerves felt like they were on fire.

"Say my name as you cum, Seras~" He growled out

"A-Alucard~!" She wailed as she came, her grip tightened around his cock.

He thrusted several more times before he came and growled out, "Seras!"

He bared his fangs and bit into her neck as he came thrusting all the while which renewed Seras' orgasm and prolonged it as she felt her head would melt. She quivered against his hard body as he drank his fill, her womb filled his cum. She was on cloud 9 and soon felt everything go dark.

Soon Seras woke up, naked as the day she was born but felt different. Her body didn't feel anything, she slowly opened her eyes and found that she was curled into the satin sheets of the bed she was laying in.

She heard a seductive chuckle that made her turn her head to see the one that introduced her into a new life.

He smirked down at her with his fangs and said, "Good evening, Seras." His eyes flashed with power.

Seras smiled back and crawled into his lap, her breasts pressing into his chest and said, "Good evening, Master."

"What do you wish to do now?"

She licked her lips and said, "I'm hungry."

He could nothing but smile at the cherry red eyes of his new wife as he imagined the carnage and havoc they would make together.

Back at the Seras' old Kingdom...

Several people shuddered in fear like death was trailing fingers down their backs.

* * *

Ending it! 

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21! 

 


End file.
